Double Drew
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: May is sick of the way Drew tosses a roses at her , claiming there for Beautifly and walks away. She comes up with a plan to get him to finally admit that they're for her. This is what happens when I try to write in the middle of the night because I can't sleep. Contestshipping oneshot, slightly amusing. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


**A/N: This is possibly the craziest idea I've ever had! I hope you still enjoy it.**

May's POV

I sighed, looking out at the sunset. It had been another contest and another loss to my rival Drew. I was alone; just me and my thoughts. No Ash, no Brock, they'd left 5 years ago, but until now I'd had Max. We'd split up just that morning. Max had decided it was time to go on his own now. He'd been old enough to go on his own journey for two years now, but he'd decided to stay with my while he found his footing. The boy had all the knowledge, but no experience. So I let him travel with me, but he'd recently caught his fourth Pokémon. Deciding that he was ready, he had bid me goodbye and good luck. I sighed again. I missed company. I'd been traveling with people since I was 10. I was now 16. I blamed my poor performance on that…and my haircut. It had been accidentally cut at the back while I was practising. I had then had to get it all cut short. It felt weird. I wasn't used to having my hair this short. It was almost as short as Drew's haircut and it was really distracting to feel the tips of it brush my neck. I bit my lip, wondering what I should do. I still wanted to enter contests, but I hated traveling alone. Maybe Solidad would let me travel with her.

"May, what was going on out there," came the voice I knew so well, "That was possibly your worst performance." I had expected this sooner or later. It really was a terrible performance. I made some stupid rookie mistakes.

"I know," I agreed. I looked at him. He looked extremely shocked. I laughed. It wasn't every day you could break through his façade and see something other than arrogance on his face.

"Now I'm worried," he said, quickly recovering, "May didn't blow up at me. You must be sick." He reached over and put his hand on my forehead.

"Stop it," I said, batting him away, "I'm not sick. I just know that I did really badly this time."

"You finally admit that you're bad huh? Good to see you realizing the truth," he teased.

"Shut up," I said, playfully smacking his head, "you know what I mean. I was just distracted that's all."

"Maybe you should stop staring into my eyes then."

"I wasn't distracted by you."

"Denial. We all know you love me May," he grinned.

"I do not!" I yelled, "I was distracted because I was thinking about how I am alone now. Max finally left to go on his own. And my hair. It's too short and really annoying."

"Let me guess, poor little May doesn't like being all alone," he sighed in a patronizing tone, ignoring my outburst about my hair.

"Shut up Drew," I growled, "you can go now if you're done teasing me." I expected him to smirk and toss a rose at me like he always does. That was how it worked. Still the same thing as what we were doing when we were 11. Only I knew that the roses were really for me. His excuse about Beautifly didn't fool me anymore, but I could never get him to admit it.

"I actually came to ask if you wanted to stay with me for the night," he said, surprising me.

"What?" I spluttered.

"You know, come to my house," he repeated, "We are in LaRousse after all." I had forgotten LaRousse we his hometown.

"Um…I dunno," I said, still unsure.

"If it makes you feel a little less uncomfortable, Harley and Solidad are going to be there too," he said.

"Well, sure," I agreed happily. I had to talk to Solidad anyway.

"And here I thought you'd want to come because of me, but no, it had to be Harley and Solidad," he teased.

"Dream on grasshead," I laughed.

* * *

I followed Drew quietly as he led the way to his house. He opened the front door and I rushed in.

"Solidad!" I called, "where are you? I want to ask if I can travel with you."

"May?" I heard her question, "Is that you?" I headed in the direction of the voice.

"Yes it is," I replied, "Can I travel with you?"

"Sure you can," she laughed, "I'm in the lounge room, you just passed us." I ran back and stopped. Solidad was sitting on the couch, Harley next to her. That wasn't the thing that caught me though. It was the fact that Harley had one arm over her shoulder and the other hand held hers tightly. Solidad was resting her head against him.

"What's wrong May?" Harley asked, "Your eyes are like dinner plates."

"Do I have to travel with Harley as well?" I asked, stepping from foot to foot.

"Oh, I completely forgot to tell you May," Solidad exclaimed sitting up, "Harley and I are a couple now, so yes you will be traveling with Harley as well."

"When did this happen?" I gawked. I would never have expected the cool, calm, sensible Solidad to go for someone as crazy and spontaneous as Harley.

"About a week ago," Harley said, shrugging.

"I'd hate to be a third wheel," I mumbled, "maybe I won't travel with you."

"Nonsense," Solidad said, getting up, "you're no third wheel. We'd love to travel with you. Drew's already traveling with us anyway."

"Where is Drew?" Harley asked, grinning for some weird reason.

"I dunno actually," I replied, "I kinda left him behind when I ran to find you."

"I'm right here," a voice whispered behind me, warm breath brushing over the back of my neck. I jumped and turned and somehow ended up on the ground. Solidad and Harley both laughed.

"Don't scare me like that!" I yelled.

"What? It was funny," Drew chuckled, "I'd been behind you the whole time and you didn't even notice."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, pointing an accusing finger at the couple on the couch.

"It was funny," Solidad giggled. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Don't be like that May," Drew said, "I was just having fun." He held out his hand to me. I looked at it for a moment before I took it. He pulled me up off the ground. I wasn't expecting him to pull with such force and so I ended up tripping. I stumbled into him and he caught me.

"Gee May, falling for me already," he teased, looking down at me. I blushed and pushed him away from me.

"Shut up Drew!" I yelled, "I'm not falling for you." He grinned cheekily.

"You purposely pulled me so I'd trip, didn't you?" I accused, "You wanted me to fall into you."

"Now why would I do that?" He pondered, pretending to be innocent.

"Because you like me," I replied.

"Keep telling yourself that May," he chuckled, "Dinner's at 6. Your room is upstairs, first on the left." He walked away throwing a rose over his shoulder. I caught it.

"For Beautifly by the way," he added.

"You are so infuriating!" I yelled.

"You know those are really for you," Solidad said. I jumped. I had forgotten that they were even there.

"I know, but I wish he would just admit it," I sighed.

"Oh please," Harley said rolling his eyes, "Drew there is super stubborn. He would only admit it if the world was ending."

"Or if someone challenged his position," Solidad added.

"Hmm," I mumbled, "Sometimes I think I should just straight out ask him."

"Nah, you've seen how he is," Solidad said shaking her head, "he'll just end up saying you're the one who wants that. You'll embarrass yourself if you ask about it."

"You're right," I agreed.

"Don't worry, he might tell you one day," Harley said.

"Oh yeah like Drew would come up to me, 'Hey May, you know those roses I always say are for Beautifly, we'll they're actually all for you'," I mocked in his voice.

"Wow May, that is a freaky impersonation of Drew's voice," Solidad said, her eyes wide.

"I swear," Harley added, "that if I didn't know it was you talking, it could have been Drew himself."

"I'm going to bed," I told them, a plan forming in my head, "Tell Drew that I'm not hungry and I don't want dinner."

"Are you sick May?" Harley asked, "You never pass up food."

"I'm just really tired," I said, fake yawning to make my point, "It's been an exhausting day. I think it's best if I just go to bed." They nodded and I hoped up the stairs as quickly as I could. This plan might not work, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

I woke early in the morning, feeling extremely pleased with myself. While Drew, Solidad and Harley had been eating, I had started to put my plan into action. I grabbed a towel and headed into the shower. After I got out, I rubbed my hair with a towel until it was damp. I looked in the mirror at my reflection. Here it was; my final chance to decide whether I should go forward with it or not. I nodded at myself. Even if I didn't succeed in what I wanted, it would at least be fun. I picked up a bottle off the bench and squirted the contests into my hair. I rubbed it in, all through my short, brown hair. I sang to myself as I waited for ten minutes like the instructions said. Oh I couldn't wait. After the ten minutes I stepped into the shower and washed the stuff out. When I looked in the mirror again, I had short, green hair. I smirked. I'd been practising that smirk all night and now it looked perfect. I opened my eyes wide, sticking two green contacts into my eyes. I picked up a pair of scissors and a bottle of hair mousse. I cut my hair to the right length and then styled it. I pulled on a sports bra. It was a good thing; I thought to myself, that I was fairly flat-chested. This might not have worked otherwise. I pulled on a pair of turquoise jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt I had 'borrowed' from Drew's cupboard. I pulled on the purple vest and tugged a pair of black boots onto my feet. I posed in the mirror. I did not look like a girl anymore. I looked like a boy with green hair and green eyes. I smirked again and flicked my fringe just so. I laughed at myself. I was not May anymore. I was Drew.

"Hey May," I said, imitating Drew's voice like I did last night, "You're not such a bad coordinator after all. You might be good enough to be my real rival now." I chuckled in a Drew-like manner. This was going to be great. I grabbed the Pokéballs lying on my bedside table and stuffed them into my pockets. It would be weird without my bag, but I could get used to it. I opened the door and stepped out.

"Hey Drew, where's May?" I heard Solidad ask as I made my way down the stairs, "We really need to start on our journey now."

"She should already be downstairs," I called in my Drew voice, "I told her to go down here a while ago. Sorry to hold you up." I was going to be using this for the whole time. I saw them all look at me in shock as I finally reached them. Solidad looked between me and Drew.

"Ok, who's the real Drew?" Harley asked.

"She's May!" Drew exclaimed, pointing at me.

"Oh please May," I said, flicking my hair, "I never knew you'd become such an obsessed fan-girl that you'd dress like me." Drew's mouth dropped open. He smirked and came up to me.

"Nice try May, but you can't exactly pull off this wig," he said. He pulled my hair.

"Ouch May," I exclaimed, ducking out of his reach, "gee don't you know how precious my hair is?" Drew's eyes widened.

"It's real hair alright," Solidad said.

"Mine is too!" He exclaimed. He pulled at his own hair as if to prove his point.

"Wow May, haircut and hair dye," I said, smirking, "I'm impressed you went this far to impersonate me."

"I know an easy way to fix this," Harley said, coming between us, "your Pokémon."

"After you May," Drew smirked at me. I smirked and flicked my hair.

"I'll show you," I said, "only one person can handle my Pokémon like I do." I took out a Pokéball from my pocket and expanded it to its full size.

"Go Flygon!" I called. I released the Pokémon inside to see Flygon standing there. Flygon looked at me questioningly.

"But How?" Drew spluttered. I smirked. I had switched out Pokéballs last night. I only hoped that Drew would look after my Pokémon well until I could stop all this. Drew released the Pokémon in the Pokéball he was holding. It was Skitty. His eyes widened.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare," he groaned.

"Tough May," I said, "Too bad you forgot such a minor detail such as our Pokémon." I called Flygon back. He smirked at me.

"You're very clever May, but not clever enough," he said, "there's one Pokémon I never let out of my sight." Roserade. How could I forget, the Pokémon spent so much time with Drew, it was rare to see him without her. I rolled my eyes as he took out another Pokéball. It was probably Beautifly. I pulled out another Pokéball and let it expand in my hand. I smirked at him, all the while staring into his eyes.

"Stop bluffing May," he growled, "we all know you don't have my favourite Pokémon."

"Do you think I'm bluffing May?" I chuckled, "you of all people should know that I never do anything I don't mean." With that I released the Pokémon inside the ball. Drew's mouth hung open as Roserade turned to look at me.

"How?" he asked, "Roserade, you know I'm your trainer." Roserade looked between Drew and me. I smirked, throwing the Pokéball in my hands up and catching it again. Roserade came to my side.

"It seems that Roserade has shown us the real Drew," Solidad laughed, she turned to Drew, "nice try May. I didn't know that you'd have the guts for this." I smirked and flicked my hair. Drew frowned and crossed his arms. He wasn't doing anything to help himself by sulking like this.

* * *

I grinned. First day, success. I had managed to go the whole day without anyone realizing that I wasn't the real Drew. I'd even made sure to change our Pokégear and so when Drew got a call from my mum; neither Solidad nor Harley found it weird. My mum had laughed when Drew tried to explain what was going on. She told him to stop being such a baby. I had resisted the urge to burst out laughing then. Instead I smirked and flipped my hair. I was starting to understand why Drew did it. It was kinda fun. Just a swish and the hair moved out of the way. I was enjoying myself immensely. I walked alone and soon, I found that I was at the back of the group. I was roughly pushed against a tree. My eyes widened, wondering what crazy person would do this, when I was met with green eyes.

"What are you doing May?" I questioned, "Can't get enough of me?"

"Shut up May," he growled, "I know it's you. You can fool Harley and Solidad, but you can't fool me, because I know me and you're not me."

"May, you realize you sound crazy right now," I smirked, "Are you really that jealous of me that you want to be me?"

"What do you think you're gonna gain from this?" he asked, ignoring what I had just said.

"You will see," I said. I attempted to push him away, but the position we were in made it difficult.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You'll figure it out eventually," I said, "now May, as much as I know you love to be this close to me, we have to get moving." He growled lowly and I knew he wasn't going to let up.

"Hey it's Drew!" A voice yelled.

"No look there's two of them!" another one yelled.

"Drew times two," a female voice sighed, "this has to be a dream." Drew shifted and then I pushed him away for good. Fangirls were coming and I was deathly scared of what they would do to me if they caught me.

"C'mon May," I said, "If we don't get out of here, we'll both be trampled." I took his hand in mine and started to run. We reached Solidad and Harley just as I lost the fan girls.

* * *

I smirked and flicked my hair as I moved on stage to collect my ribbon. I'd been acting for a week now and no-one had found me out. The contest had been in an uproar for a while due to the double Drew appearance, but I soon sorted that by telling them the Drew was actually May trying to pull a trick on us. I did have some public decency. No way was I going to shout to the world that I was Drew's fangirl, even if it was just to mock the real Drew. No, that would be going too far. Besides, I wasn't his fangirl; I was merely dressing as him.

"We should all go out to dinner tonight," Solidad suggested.

"That's a good idea," Harley agreed.

"No," Drew exclaimed, "It'll look like a date with myself."

"Ah May," I smirked, shaking my head, "I should've known it was a date you wanted."

"What? I don't want a date with you!" he exclaimed, "Where did you get that from?"

"We all know you love me May," I replied, flicking my hair. His mouth dropped.

"I think you better give up May," Solidad laughed, putting a hand on Drew's shoulder, "you're not doing a very good job of acting how Drew would." The irony.

"Yeah May," I agreed, chuckling slightly, "no-one can be as perfect as I am." Drew growled and glared at me. I smirked and flicked my hair.

"I guess I'll see you guys tonight," I said. Now for my little trick. I took the rose that Roserade had made. Yes, I had figured out how Drew got all those roses. I fingered it gently before I tossed it at Drew. His eyes widened as he caught it.

"For Beautifly," I told him, "she did well today. Too bad her trainer can't match her skill." I smirked, flicked my hair and did the two fingered salute he always does before I walked away.

* * *

I smirked as I walked down the halls. We were meant to be meeting up in the lobby before going out to dinner together, much to Drew's horror. I was the last to come in. Drew was smirking at me, fingering the rose I gave him before while Solidad and Harley watched.

"Hey guys, ready to go?" I asked.

"Actually, not just yet," Drew said, "I figured out something that would prove I'm the real Drew."

"What's that?" I questioned.

"It was you who reminded me actually," He smirked, "I'd almost forgotten about it until you tossed this rose at me."

"So spit it out," I said, "What have you found that might convince the others that you're me."

"You see you're very clever May, but there's one thing you don't know that I do," he said, "the real meaning for these roses." I resisted the urge to throw my fists in the air and scream aloud. Was he finally going to say it?

"What are you talking about?" I questioned, "Those roses are for Beautifly, I told you that didn't I?"

"No May," he said, "they're actually all for you." I could have just stopped here, but I wanted some more fun. I wanted him to admit everything.

"So that's what you've been up to," I smirked, "Nice plan, to dress up like me and make everyone think that I give those roses to you. Are you really that desperate for them?"

"It's the truth," he said, "all those roses I give to Beautifly, were actually for you."

"Just keep telling yourself that May," I smirked. Drew growled and suddenly I was pushed against the wall.

"May, I just admitted that the roses are for you!" he growled, "What else do you want from me?"

"Wow May, you're ferocious today," Solidad commented. Oh yeah, they still thought Drew was May.

"Yeah May, you're really bold, pinning me against the wall like this," I agreed, "What are you thinking of doing?" His eyes flashed dangerously, but he didn't say anything. He just kept his grip firm. I winced slightly. It was starting to hurt. Oh well, he had admitted to the roses and that was all I was planning for. I may as well stop.

"Alright Drew!" I exclaimed, going back to using my normal voice, "I am May. You're hurting me. Please stop it!" Drew released me and I sighed in relief, rubbing my arms.

"Wow May," Solidad said, "I actually thought you were Drew."

"You were even more convincing than him," Harley added.

"Hey it got him to admit the truth," I said.

"Very clever plan May," Solidad said.

"That's all you wanted?" Drew exclaimed in disbelief, "all you wanted was for me to tell you the roses were for you?"

"Yeah," I admitted, "I knew they were for me anyway, your Beautifly excuse is really lame. I just wanted to hear you say it." Drew waved his hand at me. I grinned.

"You guys can wait for me again can't you?" I asked sheepishly, "I think Drew would want a girl date yes?"

"It's not a date," Drew muttered.

"Would you rather me stay like this?" I teased. He shook his head vigorously. I winked at him and skipped down the hall back to my room.

* * *

I nervously tip-toed out to the lobby. I wasn't sure what I was wearing was a good idea after all. I had redyed my hair to its natural colour, taken out my contacts and changed into a dress. It was red, my favourite colour. It was knee-length with thin straps going lightly over my shoulders. I didn't really know if it matched. I quietly opened the door and slipped into the room. I tip-toed towards the others. Drew looked up and his eyes locked on me. He said something to Solidad and Harley and they nodded. They left, hand in hand.

"Where are they going?" I asked.

"They'll meet us there," he shrugged. I side stepped from foot to foot, cringing slightly under his gaze.

"What's wrong?" he chuckled, "now that you're not impersonating me, you can't be confident anymore?"

"I just…I just feel strange…" I trailed off; looking down at the red ballet flats I was wearing.

"May, you look beautiful ok," he said softly, lifting my chin.

"I still dunno," I said, "I feel like a boy in girls' clothing."

"Why would you feel like that?" he chuckled.

"It's just…My hair is so short and I don't have a very…feminine figure like Solidad," I admitted.

"Well, I think you look like a girl," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your skin is too delicate, your hands too small and soft to be a boys," he said.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that no-one bothered to look at my hands while I was acting," I giggled nervously.

"Did you really just dress up to get me to admit that the roses were for you, or was there more to it?" he asked. I turned away again and didn't answer.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, "w-we should g-go. We'll k-keep Solidad and H-Harley w-waiting."

"May, I'm not leaving until you tell me," he said lowly. I blushed.

"I wanted you to admit that I'm a good coordinator," I lied.

"That's not it," he whispered.

"Ok fine!" I exclaimed, "I wanted to know the whole truth about the roses. Why do you give them to me? What do they mean?" He chuckled.

"This is what they mean and this is why I give them to you," he chuckled. I looked up and he pushed his lips against mine. I blinked in shock before I closed my eyes and melted into his kiss.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely after pulling away, "even if you are ditzy, dense and totally naïve."

"I love you too, even if you are overconfident, arrogant and self-centred," I laughed.

"No more impersonating me ok?" he chuckled, "overconfident, arrogant and self-centred doesn't suit you."

"Oh is that right? Solidad said I did a better job of being you than you did," I teased.

"C'mon we have a date to go to," he said, ignoring my last comment.

"I thought you said it wasn't a date," I teased.

"That's because you weren't my girlfriend before." He winked, flicked his hair and started walking away.

"Hey!" I called, running after him, "You never asked me to be your girlfriend! Get back here!"


End file.
